


厮磨

by ilku0511



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 9





	厮磨

**≮预警：擦边球 有手 咬 吞咽 轻微dirty talk剧情≯**  
不能接受请及时叉掉

许元硕回家这段时间，偌大的标准间宿舍里有了一张空床，平时夜里佛祖会跟金赫奎有一句没一句搭话，现在总显得空空荡荡，金赫奎就寻思早早进入梦乡。居然开始睡不好，夜里睡眠浅得过分，梦总是轻易就醒。这天梦见有只兔子来钻自己的被窝，毛茸茸的带着一点好像能够感知的温度，那兔子浑身披着雪白的毛，掀开被窝就往自己裸着的大腿上蹭。这个梦居然越是去感知越发觉有些真实，好像真的有只兔子钻进被窝里来，带着一股湿热的水汽黏糊糊地拥着他。那兔子身上的毛滑溜地拨弄过他的大腿来到腰侧，惹得金赫奎一阵麻痒，想伸出只手去抓挠，结果真让自己给逮着什么东西，虚虚地掀开被子，定睛一看——

“iko呀，why come here？”

兔子哧哧一笑。金赫奎连忙按开床头的灯，一个毛茸茸的脑袋从关着热气的被褥里探出来。  
田野也不是第一次半夜钻金赫奎的被窝，钻被窝的理由两只手已经数不过来了。睡不着，怕黑，输了rank难过，空调效果不好，要用金赫奎的充电宝……  
想钻被窝的人无论如何都有理由的。

“阿尼，can't sleep.”

暖黄色的灯光将田野的脸衬得有些红润，显得比平时更加可爱，金赫奎望着这个可爱的不速之客眯眼笑着。被子里有一股香气钻了出来，小朋友应该是刚刚洗过澡，头发还未干得彻底，发梢还有的沾湿在一块，松散地趴在额头上。镜框下面的大眼睛透亮得仿佛能洞悉到底，只见它眨巴了几下，金赫奎便触到逐渐附过身来的兔子。  
兔子用一种侧躺的姿势在床单上挪动着，直往金赫奎怀里蹭，最后头抵在金赫奎的手臂弯里，金赫奎见田野这副模样心里一软，手轻轻抚了下发丝，手指去触了下发根，还是带着湿意。

“why always forget to dry your hair，iko？”金赫奎蹭到湿润的发根，心里有些来气，胡乱拨弄几下手里的发丝。  
“dry it.”

“nooooooo…让它自己干”

金赫奎又伸手去给兔子顺头上的毛，没料想被兔子捉摸到了行径，一把捉住手臂抵在被单上，两人就这样以力量抗衡了一会。最后还是田野力气耗尽，优胜者羊驼先生便在兔子的头上又挠了一把，想要把头发给几下呼噜干，又被田野阿尼阿尼叫着拍掉。

金赫奎三两下把好脾气的兔子给玩恼了，兔子便装腔作势要去咬金赫奎的胳膊，眼看就要咬上了，金·adc·赫奎本想展示一把灵活走位，却不料田·sup·野一个预判，发生了一起人间惨案。

只听闷闷的一声“啊”，田野连忙抬起头，发现自己在金赫奎的薄薄睡衣上磕了一个牙印。那牙印不偏不倚，偏偏在金赫奎的胸上。  
被袭胸了。  
还是咬上来的。

金赫奎突然觉得有些羞，又后怕地伸出胳膊环在胸前，眼前发生的一切在田野心里变得了然，露出得意的坏笑，伸出手去扒他的胳膊:  
“sorry sorry sorry…磕到哪了，让我检查一下？”

金赫奎有些委屈巴拉地望着眼前这个假装关心自己，又露出一脸意图不轨坏笑的兔子。  
“阿尼…no see…apa…”  
“hiong~看一下嘛，是不是磕伤了？”

兔子又伸手去扒金赫奎的睡衣，两人的力量对抗又宣告开始。那衣物薄得过分，田野指尖触上去的时候能通过这层衣物触到金赫奎带着柔软触感的体温。

上一场体力拉锯战已经耗尽了金赫奎的体力，这次便败下阵来，田野头尚且还抵着金赫奎的胳肢窝，突然就坐起身来，盯着金赫奎看，也不知在打量哪里。金赫奎见势刚想将身体挪起来一点，便感到胸前传来触电一般的触感。  
“阿尼…iko…”  
田野转而以一种跪趴的姿势附在金赫奎身上，恶作剧般用指腹隔着衣物抚着金赫奎胸前的两粒凸起，金赫奎身体本就敏感，刚开口想要制止便爆发了两声闷喘，在这一点上田野撩拨自己朝暮相处队友的技巧掌握得行云流水，金赫奎也很吃这一套，被简单撩拨几下便有些难压住心里的欲念。反身想要将田野压下去，身上的人还反抗着挣扎几下，最后还是以失败告终。

“iko think I'm weak？”田野被完全压制在身下，金赫奎带着宠溺低低笑着，鼻息之间还夹杂着些许气音，将田野心里的弦拨乱了。

这下可玩大了。  
金赫奎一手撑着，一手解着自己的衣扣，最后一颗扣子解开便露出一大片洁白厚实的胸膛，看得田野双颊绯红，心跳加速。  
金赫奎撑起来将上衣脱掉，腿本来是裸着的，上身脱了个一干二净，下半身只穿了条棉质短裤，又牢牢实实地俯趴上来。金赫奎瘦但是肌肉还算紧实。见田野的脸红透了便勾了下兔子的下巴，田野抬起头来的时候金赫奎可以看到身下的人脸颊已经红透了，大眼睛有些无助，可又分明带着些期盼。  
田野走了神，期待着金赫奎会进行怎么样的下一步动作，金赫奎便挪了挪位置，又继续俯下来，将自己胸前的乳粒往田野嘴里送，田野感知到嘴唇上传来的触感被实实在在吓了一跳。  
这哥什么时候这么主动了？

“Bite...iko…”  
“iko，不是很会吸吗？”

让自己咬一下的请求和那一口不太标准的中文却十分糟糕的内容，还是令田野头脑炸了一下。  
只见兔子软糯的唇贴上乳尖，激得金赫奎浑身颤栗。舌尖慢慢划过乳肉，带有目的性地去叼那粒敏感的凸起。嘴唇捉到敏感地乳尖后恶作剧地磨了几下，引得金赫奎撑在床单的手开始发抖，努力抑制那个快要爆发的想法，最后只憋出几声低喘。那唇齿磨了好一会，田野觉得快缓不过气才放过，乳尖被磨咬地显出好看的粉红色，啃咬过留下的黏腻水光覆在上面，显得诱人极了。

田野见金赫奎被自己撩拨地低喘连连，心里竟然还生出一点得意，丝毫不对这样玩火般地行为进行反省。深呼吸两口气，变本加厉地双手环住金赫奎的腰，咬上金赫奎那棱角分明的锁骨，舌尖又游走着向下，掠过腹部的肌肉，在腰部打着圈。

“iko......”  
舔上腰间的时候仿佛浑身过了电，激起难耐的麻痒。  
那软糯的唇舌不依不挠，一边舔舐一边啃咬着，时而还发出暧昧的声响，所到之处是一片带着水光的黏腻，又更加深一层难以抑制的情欲。

“iko...stop...”  
金赫奎终于是怕自己对这还小的兔子做出什么出格的事情。他放弃那处支撑的着力点，索性趴在田野身上紧抱着他，田野受到重力的束缚，便收回动作狡黠地望着他。

“you don't like？”

“阿尼...”

田野觉得自己的唇舌干得要命，便将环在金赫奎腰上的手往自己身前带，那双薄唇就像是为了自己而来，精确落在自己的唇上。金赫奎发了狠去吻那双适才作祟的软唇，逮着又碾又咬，在下唇咬了一块浅浅的牙印。田野疼得哼了一声，金赫奎这才发觉自己吻得狠了，便又讨好地渡了一嘴的甘甜给他，一边用手指顺着田野额前的发理着。  
温存总是风雨来临前的宁静，温柔的幅度和内心的欲火总是不相衬，温柔又强忍欲望的吻让兔子只觉得心里发闷，在金赫奎怀里挣了几下，金赫奎便了然还没真切照顾到这只兔子。三两下扒了个干净，金赫奎便伏上身去撮了一口腰上的软肉。  
“啊…金赫奎…好痒。”田野又羞又恼，佯装生气瞪了金赫奎一眼，“别乱亲。”

金赫奎没说话，腰间的手逐渐上移，田野感受到那指尖带着滚烫的温度，像是要把自己点燃。  
手指划过一根根凸起的肋骨，田野的身体本就瘦削，胸腹唯一明显的就是那处细嫩的乳肉，金赫奎的视线上移，察觉到那处乳肉上的殷红悄悄凸起却红了脸。  
金赫奎在这之前还鲜有和田野在床上的裸裎相对，以至于真正看到这样的场景时还是有些发羞，不过几秒这样的情绪又被难耐的欲念所占据了。该有的气势不能输，金赫奎双手捉住田野的手腕扣在床上，用唇齿轻轻去衔那处软嫩，叼起来用舌尖细细地舔，用虎牙的尖去碾乳头的小缝，激地田野只发颤。

“呜啊...金赫奎...太过分了...”田野被扣紧了双手，胸前传来的刺激让他有些受不住，下意识地想躲，斜着身子想要躲开却被金赫奎按回来，唇舌放过了那对可怜的乳头，转而去吻锁骨。

“iko真好吃。”金赫奎起了身，索性掀开限制住动作的被子，回过来蹭着田野的腰腹一路向下，手也去握田野的胯骨，用鼻翼蹭上那处隐秘的凸起。田野感受到金赫奎的动作惊得喘不过气，急得去推金赫奎，却又无济于事，金赫奎仍然不依不饶隔着一层内裤的布料去逗弄田野的欲望，引得身下的人惊喘连连。  
“赫奎.......hiong......”  
“哥好色啊.....在宿舍的床上.....就这么喜欢吗.....”

金赫奎头也不抬，咬住他的内裤边缘往下拉，粉嫩而涨大的性器弹了出来，拍在金赫奎的脸颊上，引得金赫奎低声说了句西八，田野盯着这样不堪入目，却又幻想过多次的场景，有些激动又有几分羞耻。  
“you got on my bed.”  
“iko, se qing”金赫奎修长的手指去拢他的性器，握着没律动几下，田野就又乱了呼吸，脸红的透了，被撩拨地直喘气。  
那手指停住了律动，满身的欲火又得不到地方发泄，田野有些难耐地扭了两下腰，金赫奎低低笑了：“iko就这么喜欢吗？”

兔子现在已经觉得无地自容，此时只想找个缝钻进去，没料到金赫奎唇舌凑上去，含住田野的那处欲望的顶端。  
“呜呜啊啊啊...哈啊....”突然就找到了一处依赖的点，口腔里层层的软肉贴了上来，包裹住自己的那处欲望，田野的手不自觉地去抓金赫奎栗色的头发，金赫奎也任由他抓着睡前才打理干净的发丝，舌尖不紧不慢地舔着，吮吸两下又吐出来，手握着律动两下，将整个过程都呈现在田野的眼前。顶端的伞状粉嫩已经被舔的湿淋淋，田野的那处生的粉嫩而干净，能看见柱身清晰突起的青筋和血管，金赫奎伸出舌尖去顺着柱身的纹路描摹着，又滑上去照顾那处顶端，含住轻吮两下田野便又爆发出三两声难耐的呻吟。

  
光是前端的照顾还不够，金赫奎含住田野的前端时不时地律动，指尖去探那处隐秘，没想到还没到那处便摸到了一手湿滑。看来真是一发不可收拾，指腹去摩挲他湿腻的穴口，紧贴着那一圈褶皱能清晰感到它有规律的翕张，情欲高涨地不断从股间流出一股一股晶莹的液体。金赫奎插入了一根手指，进入地比想象中要顺畅的多，田野受到后穴中异物的刺激不由得喘了一下：  
“哈啊...你干嘛啊....金赫奎....不要放进去....啊....”

  
手指在后穴中搅弄着，去拨他内壁的褶皱，企图去探那处敏感的点，没想到还在穴口搅弄了几下田野便紧绷住腰背。  
“啊.....赫奎....哥...哥求你了....不要碰那里...”  
这么浅？  
金赫奎心想着，要是兔子再大一点，可不会这样温柔了，照这样是要挨操的。  
欲望被湿滑紧紧裹着，毫无规律地快速吮吸和舔弄着，身下的景象也是一塌糊涂。金赫奎又加了一根手指，小穴里的软肉便又乖巧地贴上来吸住，两根手指一并戳刺着田野那处敏感地软肉，田野再也按捺不住惊喘连连，“呜呜...不要再插那里了...要射了...哥....要射了....”  
金赫奎吮吸两下又松开口，握住那快要射/精的柱身，舌尖向下游移，舔了两下囊袋，不一样的快感堆积起来，田野涨红了脸，说着不要身下却还在摆弄着去迎合那不断戳刺那处敏感地手，想让那着力的点在穴壁的褶皱处陷得更深，一副欲拒还迎的模样。

“iko不是说不要了吗...好像身体不这么想啊。”  
“iko....不用忍着...都给我吧...”  
金赫奎又低下头含住田野涨大到极限的柱身，加快了舔吮的速度，后穴里的手指也用力戳刺着，穴内的软肉被每一次的进入又抽出翻搅地发了红，每一下的戳弄都像是要到达快感的极限。田野的额发已经被汗水打湿，眼尾因为情欲的堆积而发了红，随着一阵激烈的颤动，田野尖叫着悉数泄在了金赫奎的口腔里。

“hiong....sorry.....”  
田野见自己射在了金赫奎的嘴里又羞又愧，手掌抵住金赫奎的下巴示意他吐出来。却不料金赫奎的喉结滚动了一下，将那些液体悉数吞咽了进去。田野露出了一丝慌张的神情，有些不敢置信地望着金赫奎：  
“hiong？....”  
金赫奎一言不发，俯身抱住田野，自己的下身硬的发烫，田野隔着布料也能感知到那柱身滚烫的温度。金赫奎也强忍着那处的欲望，只是很久很久地抱着他，过了好一会才松开手。金赫奎进浴室放好一浴缸的温水，又转身回来将田野轻轻抱过去，将沐浴露打好浴花，又逗弄了田野几下，示意让田野自己清洗，自己要离开一下。

  
金赫奎关上浴室的门，转身回来床上想要安慰那处胀痛到再也难耐的欲望，套弄了好一会便悉数发泄出来，换洗了弄得凌乱不堪的床单套上一床新的。回到浴室的时候累到脱力的兔子已经快要在浴缸里睡着了，金赫奎给他清洗干净，用浴巾裹着放到刚换过被单的床上，在兔子进入梦乡前为他裹紧了被子，环在怀里在头顶上印上一个深深的吻。  
“iko....”  
金赫奎抵着田野的额头喃喃着他的名字。  
“mohae？”小孩子已经睡意朦胧，像是无意识地应答着。  
“Nothing...”  
“sleep well.”  
又轻啄了一下兔子的唇。

“I love you.”  
夜深时分，难以入眠的羊驼摩挲着裹着兔子的被单，确认他已经熟睡了，才破口而出这样一句告白。  
那晚上兔子做了一个梦，梦见自己爱上了一只羊驼。  
那羊驼太温柔了，他的怀抱也又软又暖。  
让人永远都不想离开。


End file.
